A black cat not!
by Cherry Twist
Summary: Hinamori Amu is a heroine that is off to protect people’s dreams and heart eggs. On the way, love is troubling her, and the black cat Tadase hate so much is the one Amu slowly falls for. “He isn’t black, he’s blue!” Amuto
1. He isn't black, he's blue!

**CT: Yo, and welcome to the first chappie of:"A black cat… not!"**

**Amu: Why did you call me here? **

**CT: Because I needed one to do the disclaimer.**

**Amu: Then ask someone else!**

**CT: No, he refused… T^T**

**Amu: Who?**

**CT: Ikuto, who else?? Tadagay? Don't think so…**

**Amu: Why not?**

**CT: He is too gay, read this note;**

**Amu: Okay… *ahem* Cherry Twist do not own Shugo Chara, if she did, Amu and Ikuto would already be marrie- WHAT?!?**

**Ikuto: R&R please (Hope she gives me lemons for this)**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**A black cat… not!**

**Summary: Hinamori Amu is a heroine that is off to protect people's dreams and heart eggs. On the way, love is troubling her, and the black cat Tadase hate so much is the one Amu slowly falls for. "He isn't black, he's blue!"**

**Pairings: Amuto (main), Kutau (side) Rimahiko (side) Tadaya (side/the left overs)**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Chapter 1:**** He isn't black, he's blue!**

**-Amu****'s POV-**

"Is that even possible?"

"Seriously, he was just done writing it and she already knew the answer?"

"As expected of the cool & spicy Hinamori Amu-sama!"

_God, there it goes again… Just because math is my best subject, doesn't mean I'm t__he math goddess! But the best is Tadase-kun smiling at me… kya!!! … Wait… He's smiling at… Yaya? And they're trading notes!? Relax, Amu! They're responsible for the snacks today! Remember? Yaya you bitch! Don't smile back, because he needs to smile to me! Not you!_

I mentally slapped my self. Ouch. I didn't need to slap so hard. And besides, he has confessed to me, right? No need to worry, then.

"Anyone except Himamori-"

"Hinamori."

"I mean, Himamori-san knows the answer?" Nikaidou-sensei asked. Probably Nagi. He is pretty good in math, just like- … Nadeshiko… Pfft… He's spelling my name wrong again…

The bell rang, finally the class was over! Tadase walked towards me, and now he's walking past me without even saying "hi"! Yaya you lucky bastard, gets to talk to my prince being recognised! They talk to each other that felt years long… My trance of hatred was broken when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Tadase! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I shrieked.

"Gomen, Hinamori-san. I just wondered if you wanted to walk home with me." He apologized. He smiled that prince like smile of his. If he read my thoughts, he probably would be standing on a chair laughing like a maniac. A mad one.

"Yeah, sure." I replied in a cool & spicy tone. The school was done so we walked home right away. No guardian meeting, no… _SNACK_…

What stood on the notes then?

**-Normal POV-**

Amu and Tadase walked down the streets talking about the Easters moving lately. It wasn't so much to talk about because they barley did a move.

"I love you." Tadase suddenly blurted out. _The "I love you" for today, _Amu thought. Blushing.

Amu relied silent after the sudden comment, and her eyes lit up when she saw the person she didn't want to see with Tadase.

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

**-Amu's POV-**

Oh. My. Effin. God. Not him! Tadase will surely attack him!

"Stay back, Hinamori-san! He is just a black cat who brings nothing but misfortune!" Tadase shouted.

He is not compared to a black cat that brings misfortune! He's just a stray-housecat. That's all. Not an evil one, a nice one. I can hear them spit words on each other.

"What's up, Kiddy-King?"

"You thieving black cat!" I could hear Tadase shout. Sure is he black. No, he's not! He's-

"He's not black, he's _blue_!"

THAT is something I wish I didn't blurt out, because I could clearly see a shocked look on Tadase's face and a smirk forming on Ikuto's lips. This could only mean…

**-Ikuto's POV-**

"He's not black, he's _blue_!"

Those words rang inside my head. Did that girl know that she just pulled the trigger? She just ordered teasing. Silly girl.

By the way, I'm blue, da bo de dab o da… What the hell? Not time for any silly songs now!

Teasing-modus, ON.

"So… You really stare at me so much that you notice the details?" I asked. Smirking, of course.

"N-no! I-it's just your hair colour is blue! That's all!" She stuttered. Aww, how cute. She's blushing like, 20 shades of red. SCORE! 1-0 to the blue-cat!

"Hmm… so what colour are my eyes, then?" Another point on the way.

"A purple-blue colour." She answered.

"So you do stare, _Amu_." Heh, another point in my way. 2-0.

"I don't stare; I have seen you with open eyes, so I should probably know!" Ouch. 2-1.

"… What do I smell?"

"You smell like a boys shampoo with the scent of lemons." (A/N: See, I gave you lemons xD Ikuto: …)

"Smelling perv." 3-1, a clear win!

"I'm not a smelling perv! Get back here, you bastard!" She started shouting and cursing me.

"Strong words for such a young lady. Well, then. See ya." I said and left the scene. "Yoru, we're leaving!" I shouted to him.

"H-hai! Right away!" He replied and came after me. Good boy.

**-Amu's POV-**

_Oh, he left. Why am I cursing him then?_ I thought as I stopped cursing. _What about Tadase-kun? He didn't say a word after... HE MUST BE IN A SHOCKED STATE!_

"Tadase-kun, are you alright?" I asked worried.

"Hmm…? Oh, Hinamori-san! Gomen, I just got a bit shocked about what you said…" He's saying that stupid "Gomen" all the time! Boy, he sounds gay. But there's something bothering me. He's not calling me "Amu-chan" any more. What happened? I think I shouldn't ask…

"Well, we're outside my house now. See ya tomorrow, Hotori-san." I said in a cool& spicy tone. Hope he recognise he said "Hinamori-san" instead of "Amu-chan" now.

**-Normal POV-**

Amu walked inside her room after her regular bath. Her hair was glittering when it was wet, and she didn't dry it.

"Time for bed Ran, Miki, Suu." Amu said to her three charas. But she only whispered; "Goodnight, Dia…" It was pretty low, so the charas couldn't hear, but Dia could.

"Goodnight, Amu-chan."

"Huh? Did you guys say anything?" A confused Amu asked.

"No, we're trying to sleep."

"Oh…" Amu frowned. Her blue spade-chara, Miki, was worried for her master and went to her side when Suu and Ran had fallen asleep.

"Amu-chan, is something bothering you?"

"Miki…"

"If it is something, which is clearly is, tell me!" Miki ordered.

"Well, Tadase have stopped calling me Amu-chan, and he and Yaya was trading notes in the class today. He didn't even say hi when he walked past me!" Amu started to cry. Miki flew to her cheek and hugged it.

"It's probably nothing; maybe he wasn't feeling very well? And he doesn't see Kukai every day…" Miki suggested.

"Probably…" Amu whispered after the long moment of silent, and went to wonderland.

**-The next day- **

**-Amu's POV-**

_I hope Tadase-kun will call me Amu-chan today… _I thought as I walked to my locker. When I reached it, it was something odd. The numbers weren't on the place I left them on the lock! I opened it, and it was open. I was about to shout, when a lot of small papers flew out from the locker like confetti.

_Notes__._

It was Yaya and Tadase-kun's hand-writing.

_The notes from yesterday. _

_Should I dare read them?_I thought to myself as I slowly opened a note.

"_Note writing, yay!_"

"_Yaya, this is serious_."

"_Yes, my love, I know!_"

"_You_ _have to keep the love part a secret. We can't risk that idiot Amu find out._"

"_Amu-chii isn't an idiot!_"

"_But you are a part of using her to get the dumpty key to me._"

"_I guess I have to…_"

"_And she doesn't have a clue, what a stupid slut!_"

Stupid slut, stupid slut, stupid slut, stupid slut, stupid slut… Am I really a stupid slut? I guess so…

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase… Why aren't you calling me a stupid slut like you probably tell the others I am!

"O-oh… Hello, Hoto- I mean Tadase-kun…" I faked a smile. Good one Amu.

"The class is beginning soon, let's go!" He seemed so confident.

"Sure."

**-Guardian meeting-**

**-Rima's POV-**

I saw her when she read the notes! Why isn't she slapping him right across the face, then!?

Amu, don't let this idiot keep playing with you! They keep talking… About the spring ball coming up, I think. But I can't let Tadase control her!

"Amu, may I talk to you under four eyes?"

"Sure…" She replied cool & spicy. Yay, so cool & spicy! (A/N: That was meant sarcastic…)

"Amu, take your self together!" I shouted at her.

"Huh? What do you-"

"Why do you let him play with your feelings!? You read the notes, didn't you!?"

"How did you-"

"I found them in the garbage can in the classroom yesterday and put them in your locker!"

"Oh…" I saw it on her face. She was scared, sad, upset, confused, everything I would be if I was in her position. Poor Amu.

"Amu, is there anyone else you know and open up for more than Tadase?"

"…Yes…"

"Then show that person that you really care!"

"Rima, Amu! The meeting is about to end!"

"Will be there in a sec!" Me and her chorused. We laughed a bit and then she turned to me.

"I will." The way she said it, confident. And that was the warmest smile she had shown in weeks! But Tadase came in and ruined the moment.

"Hinamori-san, do you wanna be my date to the spring ball?"

I looked at her and she looked back. She took a deep breath and said; "No, I'm not sure if I'm going." That's my Amu!

"Why not?"

"Because my family is maybe visiting my grandpa that weekend." Nice lie!

"Oh, I see."

"Well, see you guys tomorrow she waved goodbye and turned to me and winked. Give it your best shot, Amu!

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Preview: "I-""You what?" "I love you…"**

**That's something said between two couples, but which? Find out in the next chapter of: "A black cat… not!" chapter 2: Spring brings love and lies**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**CT: So, what do ya think? Good? ^^**

**Amu: Why did Tadase betray me?**

**CT: Didn't you read the notes?**

**Amu: Oh, yes I did! ^^;**

**Dia: R&R please.**

**Ikuto: You can give ideas to the story.**

**Kukai: And please tell Cherry Twist what she should work on!**

**All: Bye!**


	2. Spring Brings Love And Lies

**CT: Yo, minna-san!**

**Ikuto: Where's Amu?**

**Amu: Here.**

**Ikuto: Okay, then we can start.**

**Amu & Ikuto: Cherry Twist does not own Shugo Chara. If she did, a lot of things would have not happened. (Tadagay confessing to Amu and she says that she's alright with it.)**

**CT: Thank you! Something good will happen to you guys in this chappie ;)**

**Amu & Ikuto: yay!**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**I ****forgot the ages:**

**Amu, Tadase, Rima and Nagihiko: 14**

**Yaya: 13 (She started school a year before she was supposed to)**

**Kukai and Utau: 15**

**Ikuto: 17**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Chapter 2: ****Spring ****brings love and lies**

**-Normal POV-**

"Rima, who are you going to the spring ball with?" a curios Amu asked her best friend. In reply, Rima looked away. Now, she was looking over at Nagihiko that was talking with Kukai and Tadase.

"Him." She simply said like it was no problem to have a date with a guy. Amu thought she would blush and stutter when she said who she was going with.

"Nagi… Who asked?" Amu smirked at her friend who suddenly started to blush.

"Um… I did…" Rima was blushing, but not stuttering. Amu wondered why she didn't stutter.

"Amu-chii, who are you going with?" Yaya asked the rosette.

"I-I don't have anyone to go with! Y-Yaya, who are you going with!?" Amu didn't like to talk about the spring ball because she didn't have someone to go with. But she was going to ask _him_. She had decided it when Rima talked (or shouted) to her about Tadase.

"Eh!? Why are you asking me? That's mean, Amu-chii!" the stubborn and childish girl complained. "I'm not telling!" she turned around crossing her arms looking angry. Stubborn side shown. Yay.

"Please?" Amu and Rima pleaded with puppy-eyes, a cute face Yaya couldn't resist.

"Kawaii!! Okay, I'll tell you. But, only you! No one else!"

"Hai!"

"Tadase…" she mumbled it very low, but Amu and Rima could hear it.

"What!? You're going out with him!?" they shouted at Yaya, who looked scared. She chara-changed with Pepe and started crying.

"Wah! Amu-chii and Rima-chii doesn't want me to go to the ball with Tadase!" the brunette cried loud. Her blond and her pink haired friends covered her mouth quickly so the boys wouldn't hear.

"Shh! We aren't saying that you shouldn't go with him, but it was just a little shock! Now, stop crying!" the two of them whisper-yell at their friend.

"Oh, okay!" she suddenly cheered up. Boy, she got mood-swings! But the only thing Amu thought about all the time, was where she could find _him_, and how she was gonna ask _him_. She could see him in front of her eyes. The flawless body, slender yet muscular. The silky, soft hair of his, and… His beautiful eyes. How she could just stare in them for ever. She wouldn't dare to blink; suddenly the eyes could be gone… But then the reality-rock hit her head so she got hit back to reality.

"Huh!? What!?" Amu looked around confused until Kukai asked her something.

"Who where you thinking of?" he glared at her, and that made Amu really nervous.

"I-I didn't think of anyone!" she stuttered.

"It's obvious joker, I could see it in your eyes. Just tell me, there is no one else here. They went home already."

"So I thought of him that long…"

"So it is a _he_…" Kukai joked as he but his hand to his chin so it looked like he was thinking and he had an evil blink in his eye.

"N-no! There is no he!" Amu denied it. But Kukai kept asking to push all the information out.

"So what's his name?"

"Ikuto- hey wait! That was a trick question, not fair!"

"Oh, I see… You have fallen for Utau's brother… Talking about Uta-"

"No, I haven't! I-I'm never falling for him!"

"Utau will kill you now, don't ya know?"

"Yes- no! Why would she?!"

"Because she gave you Ikuto." That line made Amu wonder. Utau gave Ikuto to her? Didn't she say: "_I bet I can also let you take care of Ikuto…_" not that she actually gave him to her!

"By the way, the thing I was going to ask about was Utau's number!" what did he need with Utau's number?

"What do you need with it?"

"Call her."

"Okay. Her number is: 14562348 (A/N: it's not a real number .)"

"Thank you, joker. Then I'll leave, see ya!" Kukai said as he left. And in came Utau.

"Amu!"

"Hmm?"

"Give me Kukai's number!" she demanded it, so Amu couldn't say no. Utau was scary when she demanded something. She would glare daggers at you 'til you did what she wanted.

"H-hai… 17243672." (A/N: this I neither a real number! .'')

"Now, get out of my sight!" Utau raged at her. In her period maybe? Nah, probably not. Or? Amu left the Royal Garden but let the door stand open so she could listen to what Utau said. Utau dialed a number 'til her phone started ringing. Amu couldn't hear who was at the other end, but she could hear what Utau said.

"Kukai! I was about to call you!" short silence. "I-I heard of the spring ball and wondered... You where going to ask _me_ out!? Of course, I'll go! Hmm? She _what_?!" longer silence. "She might just need some time; she'll probably do something with it sooner or later. Okay, buh-bye! Huh? You what? Okay, but you need to tell me it on Friday! Bye!" after her conversation with Kukai, she closed her phone. Utau turned around and started to walk to the door. Amu saw her friend coming towards her, so she closed the door without a noise and started to run.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

She was only a few blocks away from home when she heard a gentle melody. It sounded like... _him_. Ikuto… the feline that always teased Amu about everything. The cat that Tadase hated so much. The boy Amu had fallen for so very slowly, but now she realized her feelings. Hadn't she always enjoyed his music? Didn't the thought of him make her heart race? Didn't she always liked- no, _loved_ him?

"It's beautiful." Amu said while watching Ikuto's gentle moves on his violin. Amu hadn't realized that the charas decided to leave the two of them alone in the park, so they left it and went another place to chat about what's happening and suggesting what's going on between Ikuto and Amu. But Amu didn't care; all she thought about was why he didn't stop playing. He did it before twice, so why not trice?

The beautiful song he played didn't sound sad at all. Like the one he played before Amu got to know him better. It sounded more like 'Yume no Tsubomi'_._ _It was_ 'Yume no Tsubomi'. She imagined Utau stand there singing like she did when she thought she lost, when all she did was going down the wrong pat. But she turned around and found the right one. (A/N: I mean the final battle against Utau when she sang Yume no Tsubomi when Ami came and cheered her up ^^)

"Ikuto, I want to ask you something…" when Amu said that Ikuto stopped playing and looked at Amu.

"Go ahead."

"Well… it is a spring ball arranged by our school coming up, and I wondered i-if… you wanted to g-go… with me…" Amu said as she looked down with a slight blush hoping he would say yes.

"Aren't you going with Kiddy-King?" he started to pack his violin as he answered.

"H-he's already going with someone!" Amu slightly shouted at the midnight-blue haired boy.

"Well, I don't mind." Amu thought that it meant no, and frowned. It was like a knife stabbed right through her chest.

"Pick ya up when?"

"H-huh? You're coming?"

"Yeah, I have nothing to do on Friday so…"

"How did you-"

"Utau is excited about it 'cause she's going with Kukai and called me and babbled something about you I couldn't really understand…"

"I bet it was that I- lied to Tadase so I could go with you instead…"

"…Thank you and why?"

"Because then you'll be the only one I know that isn't going…"

"Oh, my little kitten is worried about me… How nice of you." Amu looked away blushing furiously, but could clearly feel his smirk.

"I was so not worried! P-pick me up at six PM! SEE YA!" she shouted at him frustrated and angry.

How could he? Always teasing her… wish she had courage enough to confess, she was worried he'd tease her if she said I love you to him.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**-Thursday-**

**-Amu's POV-**

I hate school… so boring! Well, it's lunch now. Time to go eat with the Guardians. Oh, there they are! They winked me over to their table and I started to walk towards them. They use their capes again, what's the special occasion? Wonder how Ikuto would look in the cape… Ah, he's appearing in my mind again!

"Hi everyone!"

"Hello, Amu-chan." Nagi greeted me. Hmm… how am I gonna ease Rima for asking her rival out…

No thinking about this right now got to eat my bento! Oh… looks delicious. I was about to take a piece when Tadase wanted to talk with me we went to the hallway and he made himself sure that no one was around.

"I heard you where going to the ball…" he started.

"Yeah, it was next weekend we left not this weekend."

"So, you want to go with me?"

"No, I can't. You're already going with Yaya and I'm going with Ikuto."

"Why are you going with him!" he shouted at me pissed off. Tadase pissed off… that was new.

"Because you where going with Yaya, and I lied to you about my granny's so I could go with Ikuto!" oh shit, did I just blurt that out?

"You lied!?"

"Y-yes, I felt sorry for him since Utau was going with Kukai and Ikuto didn't come at all! And he's also a part of us like Utau!"

"He's just a black-"

"Blue…"

"Whatever! He's just a bastard that doesn't give a damn about any others feeling-"

_SLAP!_

"Shut up! If there's someone that doesn't give a damn about others feelings it's you! I'll go back to the others now if you don't mind!" I shrieked at him. It really felt good to slap him after what he said about Ikuto…

I went inside the cafeteria followed by Tadase who had a very red cheek. Suits him perfect. I sat down beside Rima as she whispered into my ear.

"I heard shouting and Tadase's face look pretty red… did you?"

"Right across the face, and it felt _good_!" I smirked at her. She smirked back.

"So, have you asked him yet?"

"Yeah, he'll come."

"Okay, can't wait to see him! Do I know him?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Interesting… oh, the bell's ringing! See ya after school!" she waved at me and ran off to class.

"You too!" I waved back.

**-Rima's POV-**

I said good bye to Amu and left for class. Science. Not my favorite, but better than P.E.!

I'm so happy that Amu slapped Tadase. Hope it was a real bitch-slap. Wonder who Amu is going with to the spring ball. Oh, there's Nagi. That's right; we're in the same class! We walked into the classroom together and sat down besides each other, because then it's easier to trade notes.

As the class started, we started to trade notes.

"_Rima-chan, I wanted to tell you something._"

"_Yes?_"

"_I love you._"

He _what_!? How can he possible love me? I'm always so mean to him, and he loves me!? I love him too… class stop soon please!

_Ring!_

God, did you hear my prays? I took Nagi's arm and dragged him behind the school building. He looked confused at me and why I lead him here. I took a deep breath and then I said the magic words.

"I love you too!" I shouted. He smiled at me as a reply and bent down a little bit.

"I-if you really didn't mean it, I'm okay with i-it but-" I was interrupted as I felt something soft and warm against my lips. He kissed me. He kissed me gently and I felt the urge to kiss back and so I did. It was official. We where a couple now.

**-Friday-**

**-Normal POV-**

Utau and Kukai walked together down the street towards Seiyo Academy. They hadn't said a word until Utau suddenly remembered something.

"What where you going to tell me on the phone?" she questioned the brown haired boy.

"Well… since the day we ate Tonketsu Ramen and we got to know each other, I-"

"Get to the point…" Utau interrupted annoyed.

"I found you intresting. I love you."

"…"

"Oi… can you land back on the earth, miss seventh heaven?"

"D-do you s-seriously l-love me?"

"Yeah, I'm not like your brother…"

"I love you too!" Utau glomped Kukai so he fell down with her on top.

"Whoa!" they laid down and stared at each other, then suddenly Kukai spun around and kissed Utau on her lips. They felt soft and tasted like grapes. Utau kissed back instantly and closed her eyes. At the moment they stopped, someone shouted at them.

"Hey, you guys should get a room!" it was Nagi which was walking hand in hand with Rima.

"Talk to your self, don't you think I saw you guys behind the school?!" Kukai cooed back.

"Yeah, but you guys are doing it on a street, people will stop and stare, ya know!" Nagihiko argued back. Rima and Utau started to laugh at the boys fight, that made the boys look at them in surprise. But they couldn't help it they started to laugh too.

It was going to be the best ball ever!

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**CT: Woo-hoo! Second chappie done!**

**Amu: you forgot to thank the reviewers!**

**CT: oh I forgot… Thanks to:**

**Ikuto: TKCat, BlueAmuto, Vampire-princess, Chika-PyonPyon, Shiro-Kitsune8, Bella-n-Edward4Eternity and chocolistic.**

**CT: I got a lot of alerts to, and please review you guys who alerted, I'd be very grateful ^^**

**Amu: When are you doing the preview?**

**CT: after this message: I may not be able to write for a while because of football and traveling, please be patient 'til chapter 3 is up! Thank you.**

**Preview on chapter 3: Spring Ball Surprises**

**The spring ball is on, and the confession Amu is so worried about, turns to the other way? Will Tadase try to separate Amu from Ikuto, or will they keep holding on each other? Read and find out when chapter 3 is up!**


	3. Beach Party Suprises pt1

**CT: SUP!**

**Kukai: look whose pumped! ^^**

**CT: I AM!!**

**Kukai: I meant you…**

**CT: oh… BUT I GOT AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**Suu: Can I say it, desu?**

**CT: sure, Suu!**

**Suu: since it summer, Cherry Twist-chan de-**

**Ran & Miki: decided that it's not going to be a spring ball but a beach party because she got the summer feeling, and it's gonna be part 1 and part 2 in this chapter! (Title change: Beach Party Surprises)**

**Suu: *fumes* RAN! MIKI! DESU! HOW COULD YOU! DESU!**

**Ran: we're sorry, Suu! We didn't know you wanted to say it that much!**

**Miki: you can say the disclaimer!**

**Ran: yeah, you can! Go, go, Suu!**

**Suu: really? Okay, Cherry Twist does not own Shugo Chara, if she did, it would be more Suu and Miki Chara-naris.**

**CT: let's start now…**

**Amu & Ikuto: HEY, nothing good happened to us in the last chapter!!**

**CT: yes it did. Amu asked Ikuto out and Amu slapped Tadagays face.**

**Amu & Ikuto: that'll do, but I want a kiss to from Amu/Ikuto!**

**CT: hmmm… I'll think about that… and Amu, I didn't know you had those thoughts about Ikuto! ;3**

**Amu: … R&R plz!!**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**-Beach (party)-**

**-Rima's POV-**

_Hmmm… Wonder who Amu will bring with her…_All I could think of was who her date was. When Nagi came back with our drinks, all my mind was set on was him. His purple hair is pretty and soft like a girl. He had a twin-a girl-called Nadeshiko, didn't he? Sibling looks perhaps.

"Nagi, when can I meet your sister?" I asked him as he handed me my drink. I saw him twitch a little at this comment.

"Eh… well… when she comes back from Europe?" he stuttered as he replied, scratching the back of his head. Suspicious…

"_When_ does she come back?"

"Huh? Oh, I t-think it was…"

"Oh, come on! You're lying! _Do_ you even have a twin?" I said to him with my arms crossed and I raised my eyebrow.

"Busted… I'm cross-dressing…"

"So, that means you where Nadeshiko _all_ the time, you where Amu's _best_ friend and you where _inside_ the girls…"

"I swear I didn't look…" Nagehiko looked at me twitching and sweat dropping.

"Then you pass." I smiled at him. He looked shocked and he was probably thinking these questions where a test.

"Rima, please don't tell Amu-chan yet. It's not the time."

"Okay, I promise. Pinky-swear?" I took out my pinky and put it in front of him.

"Sure…" he locked his pinky with mine and we said the pinky-swear song-thingy. After we where done, we looked at each other smiling. And then we burst out laughing. I didn't just get a boyfriend, but also a girlfriend. Since he had been a girl, or acted, I think I can tell him some girl secrets.

"Um, Rima?"

"Hmmm?"

"Shouldn't we take our clothes of?"

"Ah, I forgot! This is a beach party!" we started to take of our clothes only to notice Kukai and Utau already had taken theirs of. Plus, they had started kissing. Now they're running towards the bar to get something to drink. Utau started to eat a strawberry and looked at Kukai when he suddenly kissed her, pulled away with half of the strawberry in his mouth. Utau got all red and started shout at him and then they started to laugh. Cute couple…

"Hey, Nagi! What about ruining the adorable moment. Maybe they know who Amu is going with." I suggested.

"Let's ask." He replied while an evil smirk formed on his face. I smirked back and we turned towards them and started to walk. I heard them giggling, chuckling and comment each other. Kukai wore green trunks and Utau a bright purple and white striped bikini. Nagi used darker purple trunks and I used a yellow bikini with a few orange circles.

"Yo." Nagehiko greeted the couple.

"Hey, Fujisaki!" Kukai greeted back. "And the queen." he said looking at me.

"I prefer that you use Rima, Mashiro, Rima-sama or Mashiro-sama."

"Oi, don't stand so tall. Isn't Sama overdoing it? What about chan or san?" the brunette suggested.

"They are for commoners like you." I coldly replied.

"You sound like Kiseki…"

"You sound like my _mom_."

"…am I supposed to laugh?"

"You, low-life!" how dare you joke around with gags!" KusuKusu, you're so getting it now!

"Eh, Mashiro I wasn't-"

"Shut up! Don't mess around!"

And this chara-change will last for half an hour.

**-Amu's house-**

**-Amu's POV-**

_What to wear, what to wear__! _I hysterically thought when it was just couple of minutes until Ikuto will be here to pick me up.

"What about this green bathing suit, desu?" Suu suggested.

"Ano… I used it when I was five…"

"What about this shock pink bikini?" Ran cheered at the bikini that laid on my bed.

"To standing out!"

"You need to use something that Ikuto's clothing is matching to!" Miki said.

"But I don't know what he's wearing!"

"Call him!" the three charas shouted in unison.

"H-hai…" I replied as I took up my cell and dialed his number.

"_Hello?" _

"Ikuto?"

"_Amu? Why is my little kitten calling? Lonely without me?"_

"N-no! I just called to know what you're wearing to the party!"

"_If I get a kiss."_

"Fine! You'll get a… hey!"

"_Okay, I'll get it when I come to pick you up. I'm wearing some light blue trunks. Now see ya soon, my cherry.__ Beep… beep… beep…"_

"…"

"Amu-chan? Are you okay?"

"He-he… how am I supposed to be okay when I got laid on the phone?!" I shouted flustered and angry. _But, w-why does he always tease me like he… he… ah, forget it!_

"So, what was he going to wear?" Miki asked.

"Light blue trunks." Ran answered. I think she heard the conversation.

"What about a light blue bikini, Amu-chan?" Miki suggested. I pictured me and Ikuto together in the swimming suits. _Nice…_ I thought as I drooled.

"I take that as a yes…" Miki sweat dropped.

"Let's go for the light blue bikini!" I shouted really pumped with my fist in the air and sparkling eyes. (A/N: Mood spreads? ^^'')

"Hai!" the three charas agreed. It was almost six, so I hurried up and changed into the bikini. I fixed my hair in two ponytails on each side of my head with some white x-clips. I decided to use a light blue top and some white puffy shorts. I slid my feet in some high-heeled sandals with brown heels and white and light blue ribbons on each side of my ankles. After I was done, someone tapped on my balcony door. I tuned around to see Ikuto standing there. I opened up the door for him.

"Ikuto, you need to knock on the front door! Mama and papa will just shout at me when I get home when they don't notice I left!" I yelled at him.

"Hey, hey, turn down the temperature. I'll go down then." he said as he leapt over the balcony and landed on his feet in front of my house. I went inside and locked the balcony door, waiting for my mom to yell that there's a handsome boy here to pick me up.

"Amu-chan, there's a handsome boy here to pick you up!" I seriously thought correct? I ran downstairs to find Ikuto standing there with his hand on his hip and the other one on his side. He wore a white hoodie that was open to right under his chest, some baggy jeans and black sneakers.

"My dearest swan has grown so big, she can't leave! I'm not ready yet!" papa cried in an emo-corner. Boy, did it make embarrassed.

"P-papa…"

"Oh, Onee-chan brought a hot boy home!" my little sister, Ami that's six years old shouted as she ran to Ikuto and started to hug him. As reply, Ikuto patted Ami's head and smiled down at her.

"A-Ami! Not you too!" was it just me, or did the emo-corner become darker?

"Papa, be happy for Amu! Don't just sit in your emo-corner and sulk!"

"Mama…" I stuttered.

"No, I'm running away!" papa cried and ran to the toilet. _Toilet. _While all this happened, Ikuto played with Ami and she sang a song for him.

"You remind me of Utau." Ikuto said to Ami.

"Really? Thank you!"

"No problem. Hey, Amu. Shouldn't we go soon?"

"Y-yeah. Bye papa! Bye mama and Ami." I said as I hugged them and mama gave me a kiss on the cheek and whispered in my ear.

"You look beautiful, now don't let go of him. I feel something special about him."

"I won't. Love you." I whispered back. "Now Ikuto, let's go!"

"I'll take care of your daughter, Mrs. Hinamori." Ikuto said and bowed.

"So handsome!" both Ami and mama squealed. Sigh…

When I and Ikuto went he pointed at his cheek.

"Kiss."

"What?"

"You promised me a kiss, now kiss me."

"O-okay…" I leaned towards him standing on my toes and kissed him on the cheek. "H-happy now?" I looked away blushing.

"Yup." He looked at me and smiled. _Where did the smirk go?_

"You got a pretty nice family."

"H-huh? You think? They embarrass me so much…"

"But they care for you." he looked down a little bit. I saw a tint of sadness in his eyes, and then he looked up at the sky. He looked like an angel.

"I g-guess you're right… they _do_ care for me…" _do your parents care for you Ikuto?_

**-Beach party-**

**-Normal POV-**

"Is Amu-chii coming soon?" an excited Yaya asked her friends. She wore a pink bikini top with bathing shorts. Her date, Tadase, used white and beige trunks. (A/N: I really wished I could write speedo, but he isn't gay right here… -.-")

"I don't know." Utau replied the childish girl.

"Ah, I forgot. Who is Amu taking with her?" Nagehiko asked the blonde.

"I don't need to say it." Utau smirked.

"Why?"

"Yo." A husky voice said. Everyone turned around to see who it was.

"Ikuto!?"

-**TBC-**


End file.
